


In Awe

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Warren work through their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Awe

It happened on a Thursday night when they were sitting in Nathan’s room. It was nothing special, just listening to some music and hanging out. Nights like this were common between the two of them now.

Nathan playfully shoved Warren back with a grin as he looked through an old album.

“No! I really mean it,” Warren said, “You look so cute.”

“Ew, come on, dude, I look like a fucking oompa loompa,” Nathan said with a chuckle of his own as he looked down at the photo.

“Oh come on, look at that smile! You look so happy.”

“Please, I look like I am going to kill. See those eyes?” he pointed to the picture as he leaned back on Warren’s chest. “Beady ‘lil fuckers.”

Warren chuckled and gave a puff of a laugh as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his head as he wrapped his arms over Nathan’s shoulders and around his torso. When he pulled back, he was brushing the hair along the side of his head, giving him a gentle smile.

“They look pretty good from where I’m sitting,” he said as he stroked the side of his head.

Nathan allowed the look of surprise to overtake him for a moment before he smiled and dropped the photo album. He turned over in his lap, hands on either side of his knees to push himself off of the floor for a kiss. Warren closed his mouth and leaned down for it, taking his lips into his own and gently sucking and pulling at them. Of course the other leaned up to meet him. Eventually, Nathan slid his knees under himself and held Warren’s face in his hands.

They smiled and laughed in between kisses as his hands found their way into Warren’s hair. He became more confident, sitting up entirely on his knees so that he could pull himself onto his lap.

He couldn’t help but hum in delight when Warren’s hands rose up to his sides. The warmth of his palms as they moved over his ribs was addictive. The strokes were welcome along his torso, pulling Nathan closer as he bucked his hips forward. The movements were slow and repetitive as Warren took his mouth away to begin kissing down his neck. Nathan simply smiled, crooning into the kisses and the ginger touches that sent his body on fire. It was the pleasant kind, not the one that drove him crazy or burned. This fire was one that warmed and comforted him as his left hand trailed down to Warren’s back.

“Shit,” Warren said, pulling back and dropping his hands to his side and leaving Nathan to lean over him, resting his head.

With all stimuli gone, all he could do was stare at Warren and offer him a confused expression.

“Why did you stop?”

Warren just looked down. “It felt really good,” he said.

“Yea, that’s why I wanted you to keep going,” Nathan said, annoyance evident in his tone.

He looked up at him through his long lashes, an awkward frown painted on his face. “Uh, well, I got… excited.”

It didn’t take long for him to put two and two together, thankfully, as his hands came to rest on Warren’s shoulders before slowly sliding off of his lap. They sat together for some time on the floor, not meeting each other's’ eyes.

“We could keep going,” Nathan said finally flicking his eyes up to look at Warren.

“Really?” he asked. “I mean, it’s not your fault or anything!”

“Heh, I’m sorry, was there another guy making out with you a few seconds ago?” he asked jokingly.

“No! It’s just, you don’t have to,” Warren said. “I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to, so it’s fine.”

“Do you not want to?” he asked. “Cause, really, I’m okay with this.”

He looked at Nathan for a while, obviously thinking this through. His eyes flickered to the side for a moment before looking back at him. “And you’re sure about that?” he asked.

“Yea. I mean, as long as you’re okay with it,” he said.

After that was said, Warren gave a firm nod. “So, uh, how do we do this then?”

He flinched at that, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his own skin before he rose back to his knees as he said, “Well, uh,” he cupped the side of Warren’s face, “we could go back to this and see where we go from there.”

Warren smiled and nodded, bringing his left hand up to wrap around Nathan’s upper arm as he leaned up for a kiss. With that, Nathan was slowly lowering himself back onto Warren’s lap, putting them at a more equal height and comfortable angle. The kiss continued, though this one was savored. Small pecks were placed on his lower lip while both of Warren’s hands found their way up Nathan’s back, gently stroking him over his shirt.

After some time, he experimented by lowering his hips and causing Warren to pull back and hiss in surprise.

“Eh, sorry,” Nathan said.

“No, it felt good,” Warren said with a pained grin. “I just didn’t expect it, that’s all.”

Nathan nodded slowly in understanding, meeting his eyes as he dipped down again, a bit gentler this time. This time, he was able to feel the hardening in Warren’s pants, taking in a sharp inhale. The feeling surprised him, but not as much as the low growl Warren released in turn.

“Fuck, Nathan,” he said, voice straining.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

Warren shook his head. “No, just- don’t stop.”

After nodding again, Nathan leaned forward and placed his lips on Warren’s. Suddenly, he felt himself being lowered backwards on the ground. After being gently set down with Warren hovering over him, Nathan released his mouth as his hands dug into the fabric of his shirt. They tightened their grip around the material when Warren leaned down, planting open-mouthed kisses along the flesh of his neck. He let out a small shudder at the feeling, finding it much different from the kisses that had been placed there before.

“Do you like it?” Warren asked.

Nathan tried to find the words to respond, only finding enough strength to pick up his head and nod as best he could  before lowering it as Warren got back to work.

He tried to think of something else to do. Warren was crouched over him, back arched and holding himself up with his forearms on the ground by Nathan’s head and his legs on either side of his. Seeing as it had worked before, Nathan took a gamble and rolled his hips up to press against Warren’s. The result was a moan against what was exposed of his collarbone and throaty hum as Nathan faced the rest of the room.

 _Oh God I hope Zach’s out tonight,_ he thought, not wanting to face anyone after this.

On that level, there was worry. On another, he couldn’t find the desire to care as he rolled his hips again. This time, Warren’s came down with his own, keeping the delicious contact. He sat up and Nathan struck up from the ground to follow, dropping his coat around his arms as he did. He dropped his sleeves entirely, shedding the offended garment as he took hold of Warren's face to bring their lips together once again. There were a few fevered pecks and nips before Warren took a hold of the base of his shirt, pulling it up and off of his torso to reveal his soft form.

Nathan took on a devilish grin as he backed up and began pulling off his own shirt, tossing it down as he came back over to him.

“Oh God,” Warren said as Nathan’s hands came up to cradle his face.

“What? You’ve seen me without my shirt before,” he said, looking up at him.

“I know but you’re just… wow.”

Nathan laughed at that. “Wow, you tell that to all the guys?”

“Only you.”

Warren stood now, holding out a hand to Nathan from where he sat on the floor. He examined the offered hand for some time before he took it into his own. With that, Warren smiled as he turned them, placing Nathan’s back against the bed. He laid down, pulling Warren on top of him with a loose hand on the back of his neck. Placing his knee on the edge of the bed for leverage, Warren placed a single kiss on his lips. Then his chin and neck. Nathan counted the kisses as they fluttered down his chest, two warm hands fixed on the sides of his ribs as they ran gentle circles into his skin.

The feeling sent shudders up and down his spine, Nathan feeling stimulated beyond comprehension. He looked down when Warren stopped, finding him hovering above his zipper. He nodded, signaling him to take the zipper into his hand and move it down. As soon as his pants were undone, Nathan sat up.

The swift movement startled Warren into standing up straight. Instead of telling him to stop, however, Nathan merely rose a hand to his chest as he looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. With a smirk, he leaned up for another long kiss and sat further back on the bed to force Warren’s other leg beside his. Soon enough, they were back into their position from when they were on the floor. Now, however, they were with the comfort of the bed under them as well as the leverage and stability of the mattress, which allowed them the freedom to move.

This was what made the difference when Nathan pulled Warren down entirely, pressing a flurry of kisses along his face while running his hands up and down the length of his body. It’s also what allowed Warren to somewhat lean onto his left side while his right hand attempted to push down his jeans. He found little to no resistance, easily exposing the plaid boxers and the instigator of their main situation, who just so happened to be pressing eagerly against the slit in his shorts.

Warren glanced down embarrassedly, but Nathan just smiled and shucked his own pants to reveal that he was in quite a similar situation. Curious about how it would work with so few layers between them, he jostled his hips upwards, Warren gasping as he looked back up at him while Nathan himself let out a full moan towards the ceiling.

He laid back, panting before pulling Warren all the way down, not wanting that contact to end after it came back, the sensation rippling through them as they glanced down to their joined pelvises and then to each other’s eyes. Neither knew who instigated it this time around, but they both began going back and forth, feverish kisses along their faces and jaws. Their hips rocked in synchronized movements while they breathed and moaned openly to one another.

“Nathan, fuck- Nathan,” Warren gasped.

“I feel warm,” Nathan said at feeling the stirring in his stomach.

For Warren, there was a tightening sensation as he suddenly was overcome with release. He let out a pained scream, grinding harder now on Nathan. Finally, Nathan let out a gasp of his own, pulling Warren as close as he could with both hands on his head. He tried to breathe, but felt as though he couldn’t with the oncoming tension in his abdomen and the continuous grinding between them leaving him overstimulated and an overall mess on the bed.

They remained like that for a while until Nathan slowly found his way out of his haze. Warren suddenly moved off as Nathan rolled onto his side to face him. Warren gave a breathless chuckle with a small smile and Nathan returned in the same.

“That was amazing,” Warren said.

“Yea, you were,” Nathan said thoughtlessly as he wrapped his hands around Warren’s middle. “Ugh, this feels gross."

Warren immediately took offense before looking down to their legs and understanding what he was getting at.

“Hold on,” Nathan said with a groan as he sat up.

“No, come on, it’s fine,” Warren said, reaching out and wrapping an arm around his torso to pull him back. “Let’s just take a minute.”

“Dude, this is disgusting. We’re not sitting in this on my bed,” he said, forcing himself up.

Warren allowed it, flopping back as he looked over to the side where Nathan was changing into a new set of clothes and easily dumping the ones from the floor into the hamper by dresser. As Nathan walked over to the bed, a bundle under his arm, he made eye contact with Warren. He threw the bundle down before crawling up by the pillows and leaning back against the headboard. With a sigh, Warren stood and dressed before laying down in the bed with him.

The effort seemed worth it however as Nathan immediately slid under his arm, slinging one of his own over Warren’s torso as he nestled close.

“There,” Nathan said, “Now we don’t smell like total shit.”

Warren begrudgingly nodded in agreement, though Nathan couldn’t see it, before burying his face in his hair.

“I love you,” he said.

Nathan kept a straight face, seemingly thinking his response through before he sniggered and said, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can request fanfiction over at my tumblr, sarcasticrazzfic!


End file.
